1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of orthopedic appliances and more particularly to a customized foot orthosis which allows a patient to be mobile while simultaneously aerating and assisting in the healing of an ulcerated site on the patient's foot.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a foot orthosis such as a support, brace, or protector to assist in the prevention of the formation of decubitus ulcers, commonly known as bed sores, on the heels of patients' feet. For example, the following patents all disclose devices specifically directed toward prevention and/or healing of a decubitus ulcer on the heel of the foot: U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,657 of Streeter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,233 of Holy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,022 of walker, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,845 of Browning.
The prior art devices do not prevent the occurrence of other types of ulcers in regions of the foot other than the heel. For example, it is not uncommon for diabetic ulcers to form on the sole of a diabetic patient's foot, often at the base of the toes. Unlike an ulcer on the heel, an ulcer on the sole of the foot prevents the patient from bearing weight on that foot and accordingly limits the patient's mobility. For this reason, in the past, patients with diabetic foot ulcers were treated with bed rest and confinement for a period of two to three months. Such bed rest severely debilitates the patient and disrupts his/her normal life. However, allowing the patient regular mobility could cause the ulcer to become infected, perhaps necessitating amputation.
Consequently, there is a need for an orthosis which accommodates ulcerated sites on the sole of a patient's foot and which allows the patient to engage in weight-bearing activities such as walking or standing, without aggravating or infecting the ulcerated site, while simultaneously aerating the ulcerated site, thus assisting in the healing process.